


【授权翻译】The Toppy Omega | by:deantops-sambottoms

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Bottom!Sam, M/M, omega!dean, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文地址：<br/>http://deantops-sambottoms.tumblr.com/post/93126738219/prompt-deans-always-been-in-charge-even-though-hes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

当他们发现Dean是一个omega的时候，Dean非常烦躁。他18岁，第一次发情期在一个酒吧里到来。他的父亲闻到那个味道，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

Dean在Impala后座上翻滚哀鸣着，他的父亲什么都没说，看他的眼神却不一样了。

就在同一天晚上，Dean回到旅馆房间的时候Sam成结了。Dean和Sam都知道他们有了一个麻烦。

———

 

“就是这里，Dean。”Sam叫喊着，用力抓紧了床单。

Dean向下更用力地操进他体内，喘着粗气。他能感觉到自己的后穴湿漉漉的，却不像它本应该感觉到的那样渴望。

“是的，是的。太他妈的棒了。”Sam啜泣出声。

他是个alpha而Dean是个omega，但他们的角色一直是颠倒的。Dean总是掌控者，总是在发情期时操着Sam而不是让Sam操他。

“像这样吗，baby boy？”Dean微笑着，粗鲁地拍了Sam的屁股一下。

Sam把自己推向他的兄长。Dean的阴茎比他的更大，并不是说Sam的不大，但是Dean，Dean巨大得不像一个omega应该具有的，而Sam却像他本不应该的那样喜欢被操。

“你要为我成结了吗，big boy？”Dean贴着他的脖子说。

他喜欢Sam红着脸张开腿被一点点撑开的样子，虽然那些下流话让他的结成型得更快，让他更猛烈地射出来。

“Dean，该死的你要让我来了。”Sam呻吟着，当Dean更深地沉入他体内时大喊出声。

他们用Dean自身兴奋的滑腻液体当做润滑剂，这让Sam变得疯狂。Sam用一种本应出现在omega身上的方式乞求着Dean，他让Dean随时随地在想要的时候操他。

“想看你为我射出来，Sam。结膨胀起来然后射得床单上到处都是。我觉得你可以做到对吧，甜心？”Dean在他耳边低语着。

他转过头亲吻着Dean，舌头顶进Dean的嘴里。他能感觉到自己的阴茎底部开始膨胀起来。

“Dean，我快要——快来了，”Sam猛地拱起背开始射了出来，粗大的结在高潮时搏动着。

Sam抽搐着夹紧他的阴茎时Dean叹息了一声，感觉自己的双球收缩起来，他继续顶进深处，一次又一次撞击Sam的前列腺，Sam像被抽掉了骨头似的软成一摊，阴茎仍然在喷射着。

Dean弯腰吻上Sam的脖子，柔情而又温和。他绷紧身体在自己兄弟的体内射了出来。他的小洞湿淋淋的，湿滑液体顺着双腿流下来滴落在阴囊上。

Dean呻吟着倒在Sam身上，他们懒洋洋地爱抚亲吻彼此，Dean的手玩着Sam的头发。

“真希望你能对我成结。”Sam轻声低语。

“我知道，宝贝，我知道。不过，这样也很好。”Dean在他耳边低声说着。

Sam微笑起来，“有时候，过于美妙了。”

 

fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址：  
> http://deantops-sambottoms.tumblr.com/post/93428044334/i-love-your-fic-with-toppy-omega-dean-could-you-write

“Sam！Sam，把你的屁股挪到这儿来！”Dean在大喊。

Sam在桌子旁吓了一跳。地堡里充斥着响亮的回声。

“来——来了！”Sam结结巴巴地说着，站起来朝着Dean咆哮的声音走去。

当他最终转进Dean的房间时，他被觉醒的强烈气味击中了，而映入眼帘的Dean早已一丝不挂。

“是的，过来这里，关上门。”Dean喘息着说，胸膛用力起伏。

Sam的阴茎迅速因眼前的景象和气味而胀大，后穴兴奋愉快地抽搐着，他关上门，爬上那张大床。

Dean的老二血脉贲张涨得通红，前液沿着柱身滑落。

“觉得你打算来场美妙的性爱，Sammy？”Dean微笑着，晃动屁股操进他的拳头里。

Sam点点头，脱下层层衣服的同时吞咽着。他的兄长身下有一片潮湿的水渍，一种好闻的味道从他湿透的小洞里散发出来。

“已经这么湿了，Dean。”Sam的声音嘶哑。

他的老二想要进入兄长的身体，他的本能悸动着想要刺透Dean，但那是不可能的。他早已忘记了这种事，他喜欢Dean在上面，这样好很多。让他的兄长操他是很棒的事。

“躺下来，腿抬到胸前，baby boy。”Dean咕哝着，把Sam推进他该待的位置。

Sam毫不迟疑的遵从了，无论Dean叫他做什么，他都会做的，他阴茎上的结在他们的关系里没有发言权。他是顺从的那方。

Dean伸手到身后抹上自己滑腻的液体，那种湿润的声音让Sam变得更加坚硬。当那些手指推进他紧致的小洞里时，他扭动着咬住嘴唇，乞求着进入。

“来吧，来吧，宝贝。为我的手指打开。”Dean低语着。

Sam红着脸转开目光。有时候Dean会使得这种强烈的情绪奔涌冲刷过他，他不能去看，只能照做。

Dean的手指带着湿滑的声音推了进去，Sam轻声喘息着，渴望地向下推动。

“是的，Dean。另一根手指。”Sam颤抖着。

有时候Sam在他们做爱或性交之后在镜子里看着自己的身体，他的手滑过那些吻痕和淤青，想着他怎么能成为一个alpha。有时候，他紧抓住自己，挤压着静待他的结消退，当想象中的Dean虚幻的手握在那里的时候他呻吟着。当Dean总是这样关心着Sam，总是这么好的照顾着他的时候，他怎么能成为一个alpha。

“我的alpha已经准备好被操了吗？”Dean在他耳边咆哮着，两根手指粗暴地摩擦着Sam的前列腺。

Sam艰难地打起精神点点头，呼吸断断续续的。他总是极度的想要接受，虽然他应该给予。但是Dean总是给予而Sam总是接受。

“是的，Dean。太想要了。”Sam低声说着，把他的双腿抵在胸前。

Dean朝前推动，当Dean推进他张开的小洞时，Sam感觉自己的胸腔缩紧了。

“你应该说Yes,谁？”Dean在Sam嘴里咆哮着，阴茎顶端突然顶了进去。

Sam弓起身，紧咬牙关压抑住一声叫喊，拱起背来索取更多。他需要，他见鬼的渴求。

“回答我。”Dean嘶嘶地说着，咬住Sam的唇，猛地又往他贪婪的小洞里推进了一寸。

“是的，omega。”Sam大声地发出长长的呻吟。

Dean向后靠回去坐下以便快速地向前冲。Sam因为Dean把他的腿紧紧压到胸前猛烈撞击着他而大喊出声。

“看看这里，大概比我能做到的都要接受得更好，Sam。这么又湿又紧的。”Dean喘着气，在操着他的alpha的同时头愉悦地往后仰。

Dean喜欢的就是他们这样做的方式。他喜欢看着Sam的结成型，然后在没有小洞让他进入的情况下把他的种子射得满身满床到处都是。

“最喜欢我们周围有其他alpha的时候。他们能闻出来我打开你的方式，知道我标记了你，你也喜欢这样，对吧，宝贝？”Dean在Sam体内轻轻摆动着，不断摩擦着他的前列腺。

Sam因为这种过度的刺激而颤抖着，他的结已经开始在底部膨胀起来。他忍住急促的喘息和哭泣，乞求着他的兄长怜悯他，一直操他。虽然是被人操，但他想要成结了。

“别碰你的老二，想看你没被碰到就高潮。”Dean一边拔出来又插回去，一边露齿而笑。

当Dean再次开始操他的时候，Sam喘息着，手指捏住自己敏感的乳头拧动。

“就是这样，baby boy。射得你自己满身都是，嗯？全都是为了你的omega，你喜欢被我操，big boy。”Dean插入得更快了，囊袋拍打着Sam的屁股。

Sam呻吟出声，舔过自己的拇指然后更快地摩擦乳头，用力捏住另一边。

“就这么干，Sammy。在你的omega的老二上被操到射出来，我甚至没碰你的老二你就已经成结了。”Dean咆哮着，阴茎在他的alpha的小洞里跳动。

Sam用力夹紧了Dean，当他的结胀大并且激烈地泄在自己身上时尖叫出声。他抽搐着，喘息大喊着，仍然玩弄着自己的胸，Dean在他高潮的整个过程里一直操着他。

Dean不断抽插，他的阴茎用力填入之后又用力抽出，而Sam已经变得柔若无骨。

Dean的后穴不断渗出滑腻的液体，浸透了他身下的床。

“总是这么热辣，甜心。喜欢你像我的婊子一样让我干你的时候。”Dean咆哮着开始猛烈地射出来。

当他的阴茎把精液灌注在Sam体内的时候，他的小洞也喷出了释放的体液。

“Omega，”Sam啜泣着，手掌沿着Dean满是胡茬的下颌擦过。

Dean在他掌中轻轻微笑，温柔地亲吻着Sam的掌心。

“我的好婊子。”

 

fin


End file.
